


For Better, For Worse

by ghost_writer26 (kinksock22)



Series: Whole New World [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Jared, Cesarean Section - in wolf form, Coming Untouched, Hand Jobs, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Jared, RPS - Freeform, Rimming, Schmoop, Self-Lubrication, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/ghost_writer26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared finally finds out why he was sent away from his original pack and things take a turn for the worse when the San Antonio pack Alpha shows up on Ackles’ pack land. Jared and Jensen’s bond is tested like never before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better, For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 12/16/13 on livejournal under ghost_writer26. Un-beta'd.

Jared smiles as he listens to Drew babbling about the history test that he’d taken today – and totally  _aced_  – when he stops abruptly and looks up at Jared. “Where’re we goin’?” his nine-year-old pup asks, his freckled nose scrunched up, green eyes glittering. He looks so much like Jensen and Jared can’t help but smile.  
  
“Gonna go get Riley from Aunt Mack’s then stop by to get your sisters from school.”  
  
“Can we  _not_  go to Aunt Mack’s?”  
  
“Well, if you want her to keep your little brother,” Jared shrugs.  
  
“Papa can go get Ri,” Drew reasons, looking up at Jared, his own puppy dog eyes shining back at him from a mini version of Jensen’s face. It’s freaking adorable but Jared’s immune after all these years.  
  
Jared tilts his head to the side, one eyebrow raised as he watches his oldest pup fidget. “Why don’t you wanna go to Aunt Mack’s?”  
  
“Forget it,” Drew huffs. “’s nothin’.”  
  
“Andrew,” Jared warns.  
  
“’s just… Will’s gonna be there,” Drew mutters.  
  
“Well, yeah,” Jared answers, tugging on Drew’s hand a little to get him walking again. “’course he’s gonna be there. Why’s that a problem?”  
  
“We had a race at school and I won, against  _everyone_ , even the big kids. And Will got mad and said that just ‘cause Papa’s Alpha that doesn’t mean that I should just get to be too.”  
  
Jared shrugs and glances down at his son. “He’ll understand when he’s older,” Jared promises, unsure what else to say. It’s not like kids really understand birthrights and all the other things that go along with this stuff. Hell, Jared’s thirty-two and  _he_  still really doesn’t understand it.  
  
“Hey, Dad?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“How come Papa’s Alpha but Uncle Josh is older?”  
  
“Not sure, puppy. You’d have’ta ask Papa that.”  
  
“Ask Papa what?”  
  
Jared smiles when he turns around and sees Jensen standing behind them. Drew grins and pulls away from Jared, running full tilt to Jensen and wrapping himself around his legs. “Ask Papa what?” Jensen asks again, one hand ruffling through Drew’s hair.  
  
“How come you’re Alpha but Uncle Josh is older.”  
  
Jensen crouches down so that he’s level with Drew. “Well, if I hadn’t been born, Uncle Josh would’a been. But I was… stronger. So that means that I was next in line. ‘sides, Uncle Josh doesn’t wanna be Alpha. Why do you ask?”  
  
“’cause’a Will,” Drew grumbles.  
  
Jensen looks up at Jared, one eyebrow raised. Jared shrugs and mouths  _kids_. Jensen nods and wraps his arm around Drew’s waist, picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder. Drew squeals and laughs, squirming in Jensen’s hold, obviously forgetting all about Alphas and birthrights and his issues with his cousin. Jared can’t help but smile. He loves seeing Jensen with their kids.  
  
“Where you goin’?” Jensen asks softly, pulling Jared against his side with his free arm, pressing a kiss to the side of his lips.  
  
“To get Ri and the girls.”  
  
Jensen sets Drew back down and Jared grabs his wrist without looking, squeezing gently to keep him from trying to run off. “Leave Ri at Mack’s and I’ll have my mom go get the girls. You head on home,’kay?”  
  
Jared has known Jensen for fourteen years, knows without a doubt that there’s something wrong. “Why? What’s goin’ on?”  
  
“Nothin’ you need to worry about, love,” Jensen says softly.  
  
“Jen,” Jared sighs.  
  
Jensen huffs a sigh of his own, glancing down at Drew before leaning closer to Jared. “Chris and Steve found an Alpha lurking in the woods by the northern border.”  
  
“Okay,” Jared says slowly, drawing the word out into a question when Jensen doesn’t automatically continue.  
  
“He, uh, he was right near where I found you. Jeff recognizes him from San Antonio.”  
  
“The Alpha that gave me away?” Jared asks softly.  
  
“We’re pretty sure.” Jensen presses a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. “Please just go home for now, okay? I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
  
Jared nods and kisses Jensen once more before heading toward the house. JD’s sitting on the porch and he smiles when he sees them. “Jare. Pup,” he grunts in acknowledgement.  
  
Jared grins as Drew climbs up into JD’s lap, regaling him of his victory today at school. Jared looks back toward Jensen, waving as his mate turns and walks away. Jared ruffles his son’s hair as he heads inside, knowing that Drew is as safe with JD as he is with Jensen, himself or any other member of their family.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jensen crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his head to the side, observing the Alpha in the silver cage in front of him. “Okay, so let’s try this again. Why were you lurking in my woods?”  
  
“I told you,” he says, tone bored. “I was lost, trying to find my way home.”  
  
“You’re an awful long way from San Antonio, Mark,” Jensen points out.  
  
“Never said I was from San Antonio,” Mark counters, his cold eyes narrowing. “You’re taking the word of one wolf.”  
  
“Yeah, well, that wolf happens to be my brother-in-law so I trust him,” Jensen trails off with a shrug. “Sit there and rot for all I care. You were trespassing on my pack land, that gives me every right to keep you until the council is contacted.” He turns toward the door, motioning for Chris, Steve, Jeff and his father to follow. “C’mon, we’re done here.”  
  
“I can smell him, you know?” Mark sneers and Jensen stops, his hackles rising. “That sweet omega scent.”  
  
Jensen spins around and lunges forward, Chris and Steve grabbing his arms the only thing keeping him from rushing the cage, and his father steps in front of him, pressing one hand against his chest. “Easy, son,” he murmurs.  
  
“Why d’you care?” Jeff demands. “You shipped him off because of what he is…”  
  
“Stupid, pup,” Mark snarls. “I didn’t send him off because he was an omega. I sent him off because I needed him unmated. We hadn’t had an omega in our pack in more than fifty years. He was meant to be my mate. Until Ackles fucked it up. Imagine my surprise when I came to that shit-hole human town when he turned eighteen, looking for him. Little did I know when I sent him there that there was a fledgling pack so close.”  
  
“He’s my fuckin’ mate,” Jensen growls. “You touch him, I’ll rip your Goddamn throat out.”  
  
“I always get what’s mine,” Mark taunts. “And he’s mine.”  
  
Jensen pulls against the hands restraining him, trying to push passed both Jeff and his father. “Lemme go,” he demands. “’mma fuckin’ kill him.”  
  
“Jensen!” Alan snaps. “Stop it. He’s just trying to rile you up.”  
  
Jensen lets himself be lead out of the room, finally shaking off the hold on his arms. He stalks toward the house, following his mate’s scent upstairs to their bedroom. Jared’s stretched out on the couch in their room, asleep, open book lying across his chest. The threat to Jared is still making his blood boil but seeing his beautiful mate safe and content in their home helps soothe the raging Alpha inside.  
  
Jared stretches and opens his eyes, smiling up at Jensen. “Hey, babe,” he murmurs. Jensen strides forward, grabbing a handful of Jared’s hair and pulls him into a rough, breathtaking kiss. “Well, hello to you too,” Jared teases against his lips. He pulls back, the smile fading when he obviously sees the look on Jensen’s face. “What’s wrong?”  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jensen plops down on the couch and pulls Jared into his arms. Jared smiles despite the overwhelming emotions rolling off Jensen and bombarding their bond, and curls up against his side. Jensen’s hand is still in his hair, fingers gently carding through the strands and Jared just barely resists the urge to purr.  
  
“We were right,” Jensen eventually says softly, turning his head and nosing through Jared’s hair.  
  
“And he’s here ‘cause’a me, huh?”  
  
“Jay,” Jensen sighs.  
  
“Just tell me,” Jared insists, pulling away enough to look at his mate.  
  
“Yeah. Turns out he, uh, he didn’t send you away ‘cause you’re an omega. He sent you away ‘cause he wanted you to remain unmated and the best way to do that was to have you living with humans.”  
  
“I don’t… Why’d he want me unmated?” Jared asks, a sense of dread filling him at the anger and possessiveness he can feel from Jensen through their bond.  
  
“He… He wanted you for himself,” Jensen says softly.  
  
Jared pulls away completely, shaking his head. “I don’t… Jensen, that doesn’t make sense. You’re my mate,” Jared says unnecessarily, truly confused.  
  
“I know, love,” Jensen smiles. “And ‘s rare but it can happen.”  
  
Jared pushes himself up off the couch, the ‘what ifs’ and ‘might’ve beens’ making his heart pound uncomfortably in his chest. Even the thought of someone else besides Jensen being his mate makes him sick to his stomach, the thought of someone else as the father of his pups inconceivable. He doesn’t realize that he’s pacing – and shaking – until strong arms wrap around him and Jensen pulls him against his chest. “Shh,” he whispers. “Easy, sweetheart. I’d’a found you, Jay. Either way,” he promises. “I knew you were out there somewhere. I was already gettin’ restless.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“No,” Jensen interrupts gently. “No buts. I found you, baby. ‘s okay. I would’a no matter what.”  
  
Jared leans against Jensen’s chest for a few moments, soaking up the content feeling he always gets from being so close to his mate. “What would’a happened?” he eventually asks softly.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“If he hadn’t sent me away,” Jared clarifies. “If he would’a claimed me?”  
  
“When I found you, Mark and I would’ve had to go in front of the high council. As my mate, you would’a been drawn to me. Mark would’a had to give you up.”  
  
“What about the bond?” Jared asks, frowning slightly. “Would that’a been there?”  
  
“No,” Jensen sighs, shaking his head. “Even though it’s possible to mate with someone who isn’t your actual mate, that bond never forms.”  
  
“Sounds horrible,” Jared mutters, nuzzling under Jensen’s jaw. “And lonely.” He likes that he can always feel Jensen, even when he’s being a pain in the ass.  
  
“It would be,” Jensen agrees, sliding his hand up and down Jared’s back.  
  
“Why now? ‘s been fourteen years, Jen,” Jared asks after a few moments of comfortable silence, both of them taking and giving comfort in each other.  
  
“I guess when he came lookin’ for you when you turned eighteen and you weren’t there, it took him this long to finally find you. I honestly don’t know or care. He’s fuckin’ crazy if he thinks he’s gettin’ anywhere near you.”  
  
Jared smiles at the low, possessive growl and presses a kiss to Jensen’s lips. He flops back down on the couch, curling up against Jensen’s side again once he sits as well. “So what happens now?”  
  
~~~~~~  
  
“High council’s sendin’ someone. Should be here tomorrow. Since he was trespassing on our pack land, we have enough to hold him ‘til then. Unfortunately, he’s only made some veiled threats so he’ll more than likely just be escorted off our land and told to go back to his own pack. If he comes back, then I can act.” Jensen doesn’t like that outcome but he’s pretty sure that’s what’s going to happen and he can’t do anything else unless Mark makes another move.  
  
“If he’s bein’ held in town, then what’s up with you sendin’ me straight home?” Jared asks.  
  
Jensen sighs and tightens his hold around Jared, feeling like he can’t get him close enough. “We weren’t sure if he was alone. Chris and Steve couldn’t scent anyone else but I didn’t wanna take the chance.”  
  
“So that’s why JD’s hangin’ out on the porch,” Jared half-asks around a soft chuckle.  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen sighs. “And my brother is guarding the back. The rest of us were in town, I had to have people here I trust, just in case.”  
  
Jared smiles and nuzzles under Jensen’s jaw. “You gotta go back?” Jared asks softly.  
  
Jensen inhales deeply, growling softly at the slight scent of Jared’s increasing arousal. “Somethin’ you have in mind, sweetheart?” he drawls, sliding his arm around Jared’s waist.  
  
“Hmm,” Jared hums. “Maybe a few things.”  
  
“Yeah?” Jensen urges, turning his head enough to press a kiss to Jared’s temple.  
  
“Yeah,” Jared breathes.  
  
“Tell me,” Jensen half-commands.  
  
“Love when you get all growly and possessive,” Jared admits, mouthing wetly at Jensen’s fluttering pulse. “The way you kissed me when you first got here…” he trails off, his lips moving up to that spot behind Jensen’s ear that drives him fucking crazy. “Want that,” Jared whispers. Jensen groans when Jared throws his leg over both of his, straddling his thighs. “Want you, Alpha.”  
  
Jensen growls, sliding his hands down Jared’s back, over his ass. “What’d’ya want from me?” he teases.  
  
“What’chu to fuck me,” Jared breathes. “Want your knot.”  
  
Jensen’s arms slide under Jared’s thighs, holding his mate tight as he stands up. Jared squeaks a little, his arms and legs wrapping tight around Jensen, his face buried in his neck. “Jensen,” he gasps.  
  
Jensen smiles and carries Jared to their bed, gently tossing him down on the mattress. “You know I’d never let you fall.”  
  
Jared smiles brightly up at him, those damn dimples that he loves so much digging into his cheeks. “I know,” he says softly. “Just surprised me.”  
  
“Strip for me, baby,” Jensen commands, already pulling his own t-shirt up over his head, tossing it to the floor behind him. He should head back into his office, get things ready and deal with this Mark situation. But with Jared staring up at him, his eyes dark and the sweet, spun-sugar scent of his arousal thick in the air, there’s no way he’s going anywhere. The rest of the world can wait while he gives Jared what they both need. The urge to reclaim his mate is overwhelming, his inner Alpha clawing at the surface at the perceived threat.  
  
Jared licks his lips, biting down on the bottom one as he pulls off his t-shirt then lifts his hips enough to strip off his jeans and boxer briefs. Jensen watches intently, his blood pumping through his veins hot and hard, his cock twitching against the zipper of his jeans. “So fuckin’ beautiful,” he murmurs, unable to take his eyes off his stunning mate.  
  
Jared grins up at him, a light flush creeping across his high cheekbones. He slides one hand across his flat stomach, down to his hard cock, his long, slender fingers loosely wrapping around the thick length. “C’mon,” he urges softly, idly fisting his cock as he lets his legs flop open even more in silent invitation.  
  
Jensen nods and quickly shucks his own jeans and boxer briefs, knee-walking his way onto the mattress between Jared’s legs, his fingertips trailing lightly up the insides of Jared’s thighs. “God, baby,” he breathes, leaning over to lick and nip at the sharp jut of Jared’s hipbone, his hand sliding down over Jared’s sac, fingers teasing at the slick, sensitive skin behind, just barely brushing Jared’s rim. “Want you so fuckin’ bad.”  
  
“Show me,” Jared challenges. Jensen glances up the long line of his mate’s body, a low growl rumbling in his chest at the barely-veiled need and want in his tip-tilted, ever-changing hazel eyes.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jared moans harshly, his back arching, when Jensen’s hands slide under his thighs, lifting him clear off the mattress. His mate’s strength has always turned him on, especially when they’re like this and Jensen shows off just a hint of what he holds back.  
  
He bends Jared almost in half, his back pressing into the mattress but his hips almost level with Jensen’s chest. “Hold ‘em up,” Jensen commands, voice nothing but a low, gravelly growl. Jared moans again, scrambling to grab the back of his thighs, holding himself open for Jensen. “That’s my good omega,” Jensen praises, trailing his lips down the inside of Jared’s thigh.  
  
Jensen dips down and even though he was expecting it, the first swipe of Jensen’s tongue over his hole still manages to take Jared by surprise, an almost startled groan getting caught in his throat. His fingernails dig into the sensitive flesh on the back of his thighs, the small bite of pain only managing to make the pleasure from Jensen’s wickedly talented tongue even better.  
  
Jensen laps at his rim, swirling his tongue around the tight furl a few times before dipping inside. Jared feels a fresh pulse of his slick trickle out, Jensen’s resulting moan vibrating his whole body. He presses in further, his whole face essentially buried between the cheeks of Jared’s ass, his stubble scraping against his sensitive flesh and Jared arches his back, thrusting his hips down as best as he can, urging Jensen for more, deeper,  _something_.  
  
“Please,” Jared gasps, his eyes squeezing closed when Jensen slides his tongue in further, lips sealing around his hole. “Oh God… Please, Jen. N-need you.”  
  
Jensen pulls away, his chin and lips practically dripping with Jared’s natural slick. “’m right here, baby,” Jensen whispers. “I got’cha. ‘mma take care’a you.”  
  
Jared lets go of his legs, sitting up enough to grab the back of Jensen’s neck with one hand, pulling him down far enough so he can slide their lips together. He can’t help but moan at the taste of himself on Jensen’s lips and tongue, a thrill shooting down his spine even after all this time. He pulls back with a gasp, wrapping his legs around Jensen’s waist. “C’mon. Please, babe. Need you inside me.”  
  
Jensen leans down, bracing his weight on one hand next to Jared’s head, the other reaching between them to blindly line himself up. Their eyes lock when Jensen starts to push forward, Jared’s body opening up to him easily after all this time.  
  
Every time they’re together, it’s amazing but with all the emotions still swimming in Jared – and the ones he can still feel from Jensen through their bond – it feels even more overwhelming and earth-shattering than usual. “Jensen,” Jared breathes, his whole body trembling.  
  
“Shh,” Jensen soothes, not stopping until he’s buried to the hilt. He settles down with both arms bracketing Jared’s head, most of his weight on his knees and forearms. “I know. I got’cha. ‘s okay, baby. ‘m right here,” he repeats, no doubt knowing what’s going through Jared’s head, the fear and the doubt and the need.  
  
Jared gasps when Jensen slowly pulls out until just his thick, swollen cock-head is tugging at Jared’s rim. Jensen’s jaw clenches when he pushes back in, slowly picking up an even, steady rhythm. Jared reaches up and cups Jensen’s jaw, his thumb brushing over the smattering of freckles over Jensen’s cheek, down to the side of his lips. “I love you,” he whispers.  
  
“I love you, too,” Jensen whispers back. “So fuckin’ much. I promise I won’t let nothin’ happen to you.”  
  
“I know,” Jared breathes, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s broad shoulders. “Feels so good, babe.”  
  
“Mmhmm,” Jensen hums in agreement. “Always does.”  
  
Jared lets his eyes slide closed for a moment, focusing on nothing outside the feeling of Jensen filling him up, the pleasure of being so connected to his mate, letting go of the irrational fear and worry still lingering about what might have happened if things had been different. He smiles against Jensen’s lips when he dips down for a kiss, his eyes fluttering back open when Jensen pulls away.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jensen shifts his hips just slightly, smiling when Jared chokes on a broken moan, his back arching beautifully off the mattress. “There we go,” he mutters, dipping down to nip at the mating scar on Jared’s neck. He knows that Jared’s overthinking things, that he’s freaking out thinking about what might’ve been and he wants nothing more than to take those thoughts and worries away. “Mine,” he growls.  
  
“Yours,” Jared gasps, one hand clamping down on the back of Jensen’s neck, Jared’s head pressing back into the pillow, offering up more of the long line of his own neck.  
  
Jensen smirks against the warm, slightly sweat-salty flesh and takes the unspoken hint, biting down harder. Jared’s thighs tremble, tightening around his hips, his cock twitching against Jensen’s abs. Jensen pulls out and thrusts back in, harder, faster and Jared’s back arches again. Jensen slides his arms between Jared and the mattress, his fingers curling over Jared’s shoulders, tips fitting into the hollow of his collarbones perfectly. Jared meets him, thrust for thrust and for a long time there are no sounds outside the wet slap of their bodies connecting and the soft, breathy moans falling from Jared’s parted lips and the harsh grunts from Jensen’s own.  
  
Jensen nuzzles under Jared’s jaw, laving over his pounding pulse, nipping and sucking at the skin beneath his lips. “Jensen,” Jared breathes. “More… Please. So close.”  
  
Jensen snaps his hips harder, his jaw clenching when he feels his knot starting to swell, making it harder and harder to pull out and press back in. He pushes in as far as he can, grinding the head of his cock against Jared’s prostate. “C’mon, baby,” Jensen urges. “Come for me.”  
  
Just as Jensen’s knot swells completely, tying them together, Jared cries out, his eyes slamming closed as the miniscule space between them is flooded with his warm, sticky release. Jensen groans, his own climax hitting like a punch to the gut, Jared’s smooth inner muscles fluttering around his cock, his knot, milking his orgasm out of him.  
  
Jared grunts softly when Jensen collapses against his chest, his eyes fluttering open. As much as Jensen loves doing it this way – loves to see Jared’s face, watch the pleasure break across his beautiful features – it’s not the most comfortable position for being tied. “Sorry,” Jensen mutters, putting as much weight on his arms and knees as he can.  
  
“’s okay,” Jared says softly, smiling up at him, one slightly shaky hand coming up to cup his cheek. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
  
“Sap,” Jensen teases.  
  
“Hm,” Jared hums in agreement, letting his legs fall loose to the sides. “’m  _your_ sap. And you love it.”  
  
“I do,” Jensen agrees. “And I love you.”  
  
Jared closes his eyes again, grinning brightly, his dimples digging into his cheeks. “I love you, too,” he says softly.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next day when Jensen heads back into work to wait for the representative from the high council, Jared’s back on lock-down. As pack Beta, he should be there with Jensen but instead, he’s essentially trapped in the house – in Jensen’s office which is the safest room in the house – without even his kids for company.  
  
Jared frowns, peaking out the window. JD’s once again guarding the front of the house and Jeff’s guarding the back this time. Jared tilts his head, watching as his brother turns his back to the house to answer the phone. There’s no way he could go out the front but maybe with Jeff distracted he could sneak out the back.  
  
Jared runs through the house, slipping out the back door as quietly as he can, darting around the corner just as Jeff turns around. Chest heaving, Jared sneaks toward Jensen’s office in town. He’s not sure why he needs to do this, needs to see the Alpha that gave him away and is threatening Jensen’s claim on him, but he just  _needs_  to know.  
  
The room that the silver cage is in is surprisingly empty. The silver stings Jared’s nose and he tries to ignore it, peaking around the doorframe into the room. Aside from the cage and the man inside, there’s nothing in there. Jared’s frankly quite surprised that Jensen doesn’t have Chris or Steve – or both of them – down here on guard duty.  
  
“Might as well come on in, pup,” the Alpha – Mark, Jared remembers Jensen saying – practically sing-songs. “I can smell you and we don’t know how long we’ll have ‘til your attack dog shows up.”  
  
As much as Jared doesn’t want to admit it, he has a point. He has a few minutes at best before Jensen finds him. Inhaling deeply, Jared steps into the room, closing the door behind him. The Alpha is probably a few years younger than JD and Jim with cold, dark eyes and a sneer. “Well, look at you,” he practically purrs. “Sure grew up tall and strong. Hell, anybody would think you’re an Alpha just by lookin’ at you. But you can’t cover up that sweet omega scent, can you?”  
  
“Why’d you send me away?” Jared asks, ignoring the leering tone and look.  
  
“I was sure your pit bull would’ve told you. Trouble in paradise, omega?”  
  
“’m askin’ you,” Jared grits out.  
  
If possible, Mark’s eyes harden even more. “You were meant to be mine,” he growls. “We hadn’t had an omega in more than fifty years in our pack before you were born. I needed you untouched until your eighteenth birthday, needed to keep you from mating until you went into heat. Then you’d be mine. That is until Ackles had to go and fuck up my plans.” He stands up from the chair he was sprawled in, leaning close to the bars of his cage. Jared takes an involuntary step back. “Don’t worry, omega. I always get what’s mine.”  
  
“Jensen’s my mate,” Jared says as firmly as he can manage. “I’d never go with you.”  
  
“We’ll see. You and your siblings are still registered to my pack. You all still belong to me.”  
  
“N-no,” Jared says softly, shaking his head. “We all have mates here, that makes us part of this pack.”  
  
“Stupid pup,” Mark taunts. “That’s not going to stop me. You’ll be mine, I promise you that.”  
  
Jared backs up further, heaving a sigh of relief when strong, familiar arms wrap around his waist. “See you soon, omega,” Mark calls out, chuckling, as Jensen tugs him from the room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jensen pulls Jared upstairs, snarling at anyone he passes on the way. He can’t  _believe_  Jared was reckless enough to put himself in that room; even though technically nothing could happen because of the silver cage, it’s still the damn point.  
  
“Jen…”  
  
“No,” Jensen growls, gently pushing Jared into the chair in the corner of his office. “Don’t even  _try_ it. What the hell were you thinking?!”  
  
“’m sorry, Jensen,” Jared whispers, looking up at him with big, watery eyes.  
  
All the anger deflates immediately at seeing that wrecked, miserable look on Jared’s face. He’d been furious – and scared shitless, honestly – when Jeff called and said that Jared had snuck out of the house. Dropping to his knees in front of Jared, Jensen pulls his trembling mate into his arms. Even though he knows it isn’t possible that Jared’s hurt – he’s just frightened – he still finds himself scenting Jared, his inner Alpha barely being calmed by the assurance that Jared’s okay.  
  
“Fuck, Jay,” Jensen sighs. “You… You can’t do shit like that, okay? You scared the hell outta me.”  
  
“I just… I had to know,” Jared whispers.  
  
“I do the things I do to protect you,” Jensen says softly, pressing a kiss to Jared’s forehead.  
  
“I just wanted to understand.”  
  
“You can’t understand crazy, sweetheart.” Jensen holds Jared until the trembling stops and Jared sits back a little with a shaky sigh. “You okay?” he asks, even though he knows.  
  
“Yeah. I… I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.”  
  
Jensen smiles a bit and pulls Jared closer, their foreheads pressed together. “Always where too curious for your own good,” he teases lightly, relieved when Jared smiles softly. “Warned you about that, love.”  
  
“What happens now?” Jared whispers.  
  
“Council member just got here. I gotta go here in a minute. I’ll tell you everything when I get home, ‘kay?”  
  
Jared nods, sniffling a little, and leans forward, kissing him hard and fast and dirty. “Hold that thought, baby,” Jensen urges softly. “I really gotta go.”  
  
Jared nods again and Jensen stands back up, pulling Jared to his feet as well. Jeff’s standing just outside the door and Jensen watches as he leads Jared outside and back to the house. After a few brief moments, Jensen’s dad pokes his head in the door. “We’re ready for you, son,” he says wearily.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jared smiles as he watches Riley running around the backyard. It’s been almost a month since – just like Jensen predicted – Mark was escorted off their pack land and ordered to return to San Antonio and Jared just now feels like things are getting back to normal. Jensen’s still a little tense and on edge but Drew and the girls are back in school and Jared finally feels comfortable enough to let his two-year-old play in the yard again.  
  
“Get back this way, Ri. That’s too far, puppy,” Jared calls out as his son heads toward the tree line. No matter how comfortable he may be, he still won’t let the kids go into the woods. Hell, he hasn’t even gone himself.  
  
He pushes up to his feet but before he can make it to Riley, Mark steps out of the trees, grabbing his baby up in a brutal grip. Riley screams and for a few seconds, Jared’s frozen, his youngest child’s cries ripping his heart to shreds.  
  
“I told you, omega,” Mark sneers. “I always get what I want. Now, you get to decide. You or your omega son.”  
  
“Me,” Jared blurts out, no hesitation whatsoever. He mentally sends a silent apology to Jensen, hoping like hell that he understands that Jared can’t leave their son in the hands of a monster.  
  
“Thought you’d see it my way,” Mark says coldly before setting Riley back down on the ground, one hand still gripping his tiny shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go. Now.”  
  
Jared moves forward, stopping a few feet away. “Let me say goodbye to my son?” he half-asks, half-commands. Mark rolls his eyes but not-so-gently pushes Riley towards Jared. “C’mon, Ri,” Jared urges, dropping to his knees, his throat tightening up at the big fat tears still streaming down his baby’s round cheeks. “Come to daddy, puppy.”  
  
Riley runs to him as fast as his little legs will carry him and Jared scoops his child into his arms, inhaling the calming baby scent of his youngest. Riley clings to him, crying harder, and Jared palms the back of his head, pressing kisses to his cheeks. “Go inside and find grams and grampy, okay, Riley?” Jared instructs softly.  
  
“Daddy, no!” Riley cries, burying his face in Jared’s neck.  
  
Jared glances up, sees Mark starting to advance forward. “Please, puppy. I need you to go inside and get grams and grampy.” Jared reluctantly lets go of his son and gently pushes him toward the house. “Go on,” he urges, smiling through the tears stinging his eyes when Riley turns back around, his chin wibbling, his own watery hazel eyes staring back at him.  
  
Once he’s inside the house, Jared stands to his full height and turns to Mark. “I can’t wait to see Jensen tear you limb from limb,” Jared growls.  
  
Mark grabs him by the arm and drags him into the woods, not saying a word. He sticks mostly to the water and Jared realizes that he’s trying to dilute their scents. He sends up a silent prayer that Jensen will still be able to follow the trail.  
  
They stop after what feels like forever, probably a few hundred yards away from the Ackles’ pack border. There’s a cabin hidden by a corpse of trees and if this is where Mark’s been hiding, no wonder the patrol hadn’t seen him. The scent of silver is strong when they get to the porch, burning Jared’s nose, and he can see bars on the door and windows. With a sneer, Mark shoves him inside.  
  
Jared stumbles in the door, eyes darting around the room trying to find something to use as a weapon or to try and find some way to escape. Mark uses his inattention to his advantage, grabbing Jared by the hair and dragging him to an old, musty mattress in the corner. He throws Jared down on his stomach, grabbing his wrists and cuffing them at the small of his back. The silver burns, hurting like nothing he’s ever felt before – he’s never touched silver – and Mark’s weight landing against his back making it hard to breathe.  
  
“Gonna show you where you belong,” Mark growls. “On your hands and knees like the bitch you are. Ackles doesn’t know how you need to be treated.”  
  
Jared squirms as he feels Mark’s hand shove between his stomach and the mattress, bile rising in the back of his throat when he feels his jeans being ripped down his hips and off, along with his boxers. He tries to pull away but Mark grabs a handful of his hair and pulls, arching his neck back painfully, exposing his mating scar. Sharp teeth nip at the scar and Jared bucks his hips up, trying to throw Mark off.  
  
With a growl, Mark shoves his face into the mattress and Jared can feel him fumbling with the button and zipper of his own jeans. The tears that he’d been trying so hard to hold back stream down his face, choking him even more than Mark’s weight and being face-first in the mattress. He starts to cough and dry-heave, his whole body trembling.  
  
“Goddamn it,” he hears Mark grunt and he’s suddenly flipped over. His shoulders ache from his arms being trapped between his back and the mattress and he can feel the silver cuffs burning and chafing his wrists. “Stay still,” Mark commands, forcefully pushing his legs open.  
  
He leans forward slightly and Jared can see his hard cock and his almost fully-formed knot, knows that if he shoves in now, he’ll split Jared in two. Inhaling deeply and swallowing back bile, Jared lets him get close enough that he can feel the tip pressing against his clenched, dry hole before pushing up as far as he can, his incisors lengthening as he clamps down on Mark’s throat.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jensen busts into the house, Christian, Steve, Josh and Jeff right on his heels. His Dad and JD are in the kitchen, his Dad’s face thunderous as he paces but for a moment, all Jensen can focus on is his youngest son screaming in his mom’s arms.  
  
“Papa!” Riley wails, holding out his arms, tears streaming down his face. “Bad man took Daddy.”  
  
Jensen pulls his son to his chest, burying his face in his hair for a moment, inhaling that sweet baby scent that Riley still has. His baby omega is so much like Jared – sweet and sensitive – and it breaks his heart and makes him want to tear the world apart until he finds his mate.  
  
When his dad called and said that Riley ran in the house screaming about Daddy and the bad man, Jensen’s heart stopped for a beat or two but hearing it again, directly from Riley this time, makes it so much worse.  
  
“Shh, puppy,” he soothes. “’mma get Daddy back, I promise, baby. I need you to go back to grams though so I can, okay?”  
  
“No, Papa,” Riley whimpers, holding on tighter.  
  
Jensen palms the back of his son’s head, his own eyes stinging as he looks at his mom. She smiles sadly and takes Riley from his arms and his child’s cries make him want to fall to his knees and cling to his mother as well.  
  
Inhaling deeply, Jensen focuses on being the Alpha that Jared needs right now and heads off, everyone but JD – who offers to stay with the kids and his mom – following. They all shift as soon as they hit the tree line, noses to the ground. Jared’s scent is weak but after fourteen years Jensen could pick it up anywhere. He can’t sense Jared, tries not to let that distract him, focusing instead on the anger coursing through his veins to keep himself from losing it completely.  
  
After what seems like an eternity, they stumble upon an old shack, well off their pack land that Jensen wasn’t even aware existed and Jensen loses Jared’s scent altogether. The silver bars on the door and windows hopefully explains why he can’t sense Jared and why he lost the scent.  
  
Jensen shifts and darts forward, ignoring the burn of silver on his palms as he grabs the bars on the door, Jeff and Josh shifting as well and coming up on either side of him to help. They burst into the door, the smell of fresh blood and the sight before him stopping him cold.  
  
Mark’s unmoving body is slumped over Jared, who’s naked from the waist down. Tortured, wet hazel eyes snap to him and even from here he can see Jared trembling. “Jensen,” he whimpers. “Oh God… Jensen…”  
  
His father’s hand against his back gets him moving and he crosses the room in three angry strides, pulling Mark off of Jared and tossing him to the ground. His eyes widen when he sees the side of Mark’s neck ripped out and the fresh blood drying on Jared’s chin. He falls down onto the mattress, pulling Jared into his arms, growling when Jared whimpers. His hand slides down Jared’s back and feels the bite of silver from the cuffs. “Find the Goddamn keys,” he commands to whoever is closest.  
  
Jared collapses against his chest, shaking and crying. “’m so sorry,” he gasps. “But he had Riley. I couldn’t let him take our baby… Jensen, please… I had to…”  
  
“Shh, love,” Jensen soothes. “I know. ‘s okay.”  
  
Jeff moves behind Jared, unlocking the cuffs and Jared whimpers again when Jensen pulls his arms forward. “’m sorry, baby,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to Jared’s sweat-slick temple. He picks Jared up, cradling him close to his chest and spares a glance at Mark. He wishes like hell he could kill the bastard all over again. He glances up at Chris and Steve, jerking his chin at the dead Alpha. They both nod and Jensen sets out with Jared in his arms, their brothers and his dad following close behind.  
  
He bypasses the house and heads straight towards Jim’s. “Go get him some clothes,” he tells Jeff then turns to his brother and father. “Go check on mom and the kids?”  
  
Jim’s eyes are wide when he swings the door open. “Christ,” he mutters, leading them back to one of his exam rooms. Jared whines when Jensen sets him down, curling closer to his chest.  
  
“’s okay, Jay. We’re at Jim’s. Just gonna clean you up some and patch up these wounds, ‘kay?”  
  
Jim raises one eyebrow when he sees Jared’s raw, blood-red wrists and Jensen shakes his head. He can’t talk about this right now. Jim nods and grabs some cream, soothing it over the inflamed skin. Jensen takes the wet cloth Jim hands him and tilts Jared’s head back, doing his best to clean off the drying blood.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jared’s stomach turns when he sees the white cloth stained red when Jensen pulls it away, the sight reminding him of what it felt like when he bit down, the warm spray of Mark’s blood, the way the Alpha howled and jerked and how he had to bite down harder, holding on until Mark stopped struggling. The coppery taste still coats his tongue and Jared jerks away from Jensen, leaning over the side of the table, puking up mostly bile and blood. Jensen gently rubs his back, whispering softly even though Jared can’t understand what he’s saying.  
  
When he sits back up, Jim’s not there and Jensen’s frowning at him slightly. “What?” Jared rasps, gladly taking the glass of water Jensen holds out to him to rise out his mouth.  
  
“I… shit, baby, I hate to ask… I don’t wanna ask. But, I mean, are you… hurt… anywhere else?” Jensen stammers.  
  
Jared blinks owlishly for a moment, not catching what Jensen is trying to say at first but when it dawns on him he shudders, dry-heaving again but luckily nothing comes out. “No. I-I bit him before…” Jared inhales deeply, grabbing Jensen’s arm. “Jensen… fuck. I… I k-killed him.”  
  
“’s okay, sweetheart. You had no choice,” Jensen soothes.  
  
“He was gonna take Riley,” Jared blurts out. “I didn’t… I didn’t wanna go but I couldn’t let him take our baby.”  
  
“Hey, hey, calm down,” Jensen commands softly, pulling Jared into his arms. “’s okay, Jare. I know.”  
  
“’s Ri okay? Did you see him?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s with my mom. He’s upset but he’s okay. I sent dad over to check on them.” Jared sighs and slumps against Jensen’s chest. “You want me to get Jim? ‘m sure he’ll let you take a shower here.”  
  
“Can you just take me home?” Jared whispers.  
  
“’course, baby. Whatever you want.”  
  
Jensen helps Jared into the sweats that he didn’t even notice sitting on the chair near the door and practically carries Jared home and upstairs, straight into their bathroom. Jared flinches when Jensen tries to help him get undressed and he hates himself for the hurt he can see in his mate’s eyes. “You gonna be okay or you need me to stay?” Jensen asks softly.  
  
“’m okay,” Jared breathes. “Thanks, Jen.”  
  
Jensen nods and presses a kiss to his temple as he leaves the room. Jared turns the shower on, as hot as possible, and climbs under the scalding spray, scrubbing until his skin is raw and sore. He collapses against the slick tiles, slides down until he’s sitting, tears streaming down his face.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jensen sighs as he flops down at the dining room table across from Mack, the seat next to him – Jared’s seat – empty like it has been for the last two weeks since Jared’s attack.  
  
“Jared not comin’ down for supper?” his mom asks, dropping a kiss to the top of his head as she passes behind him.  
  
“No,” Jensen sighs again, shaking his head. “He’s just gettin’ worse and I don’t know what to do anymore.”  
  
“Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me right now?” Mackenzie snaps, green eyes flashing angrily. Jensen raises an eyebrow and looks over at his sister, surprised as the rest of the table by her outburst. “’s only been two weeks since he was almost r-“ she stops, shakes her head, “since he was attacked and you just expect him to be  _fine_?”  
  
“I expect him to talk to me,” Jensen snaps back. “Or at the very least not avoid me.”  
  
“Typical fuckin’ Alpha,” she grumbles. “He… God, Jen, he’s  _passive_  and he had to kill. It’s not in his nature to be violent. In fact, it goes  _against_  his very nature…”  
  
“I know that!”  
  
“’s not gonna be easy for him to just get over this, Jensen!” she yells, ignoring him completely. “He had to go with someone that he  _knew_  would hurt him, to protect his child. And you pushin’ is the very last thing he needs right now. He had what control he has, taken away from him. Fuck, just give him some time!”  
  
The whole table has gone quiet in the midst of their argument. Mack’s eyes are wide and she shakes her head slightly. “’m not sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled like that but ‘m not sorry I said it.”  
  
Jensen sits back in his chair, Mack’s words swirling around in his head. Is he really making things worse for Jared by trying to make him open up?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jared’s eyes snap open, a silent scream dying on his lips, his chest heaving. His head flops to the side, wincing internally when he sees Jensen sitting in a chair next to the bed. “Sorry,” he rasps. “Did I wake you?”  
  
“No, I wasn’t sleepin’,” Jensen mutters. “Was watchin’ you.”  
  
“Creeper,” Jared tries to joke. It falls flat and they both know it.  
  
“Jay…”  
  
“’m fine, Jensen,” Jared cuts him off with a sigh, his eyes reclosing.  
  
“No, you’re not,” Jensen says softly. “Talk to me, Jare.”  
  
Jared’s eyes reopen and he pushes himself up off the mattress, something inside him  _snapping_. “Oh, I’m sorry, is that an order,  _Alpha_?” he snarls.  
  
“No,” Jensen says carefully, hands held out in front of him. “More like a friendly request.”  
  
“Bullshit,” Jared grits out. “Alphas don’t make requests.”  
  
“C’mon, Jared,” Jensen sighs. “That’s not fair. ‘m not like that and you know it. Hell, I’ve  _never_  been like that.”  
  
Truth of the matter is, Jared  _does_ know that. Jensen is by far the easiest going Alpha he’s ever met and he’s never been overly domineering with Jared. He doesn’t know why he’s pushing Jensen away like he is, other than the fact that he feels so fucking  _dirty_.  
  
Inhaling deeply, Jared straightens to his full height and makes himself look into Jensen’s eyes. “You have the right to resend your claim,” he says, voice flat and emotionless. “I think you should.”  
  
“W-what?!” Jensen cries, reaching out for Jared.  
  
Jared pulls back, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Infidelity is grounds, Jensen. We both know that.”  
  
“Infidelity…” Jensen repeats, shaking his head. “What… You were attacked!” Jensen yells.  
  
“I’ve been touched by another Alpha!” Jared yells back. “’m… I’m  _dirty_.”  
  
Ignoring the warning growl Jared gives him, Jensen moves closer, gently grabbing Jared’s biceps. “Were you hard?”  
  
“What?!” Jared recoils. “No, Jensen. Fuck.”  
  
Jensen nods, his eyes intent on Jared’s. “Were you wet?”  
  
“Jesus Christ, no. What the fuck? What’s wrong with you?!”  
  
“See? That’s my point. Baby, you were attacked. He forced himself on you. If you hadn’t bit him, he was going to… he was going to rape you.”  
  
Jared sucks in a sharp, startled breath. Even though they all know that’s what happened, no one’s actually used the ‘r’ word. Jensen takes a step closer, his hands sliding up to Jared’s tense shoulders. “You didn’t do anything, sweetheart,” he says, soft but firm.  
  
“I… I killed him, Jensen,” Jared whispers, fells tears biting at the corners of his eyes. “Do you know how hard that was? How much it’s eating me up inside? But I can’t even be sorry that I did it. I killed someone, in cold blood, and I don’t really feel bad about it but yet I _do_ feel bad.” Jared squeezes his eyes closed for a few seconds and shakes his head. “My head’s a freakin’ mess…” he mutters.  
  
“I know,” Jensen starts. Jared scoffs, giving him a glare. “Okay, so I don’t  _know_ ,” Jensen amends, “But I know that you don’t normally have a violent bone in your body so I can imagine how hard I must’a been. But you also didn’t have a choice.” Jensen pauses, huffs a sigh. “I just… I just wish you’d talk to me.”  
  
“You want me to talk?” Jared grinds out. “You wanna hear how bad it hurt to see him with his hands on my baby? Or want me to tell you that I knew I’d end up dead goin’ with him but I couldn’t let him take Riley?”  
  
“Jay…”  
  
“No,” Jared snaps. “You wanted to hear this,” Jared inhales deeply, and it’s like a flood gate opens; now that he’s started, he can’t stop, “You wanna hear how much the silver hurt when he cuffed me? Or know that the only reason I was on my back was because I started choking on bile and tears because I couldn’t breathe? He had me shoved into that mattress, face first and all I could think about was you, how I’d never see you or our kids again. Or, I know, how ‘bout I tell you that I had to let him get close enough that I felt the head of his cock pressing against me so I could reach him to bite him?” Jared swipes angrily at the tears streaming down his face. “Are you happy now?” he whispers.  
  
There are tears in Jensen’s eyes too and Jared whimpers, essentially collapsing against Jensen’s chest. Jensen reacts quickly, wrapping his arms around Jared, tugging him closer, Jensen’s strength the only thing holding both of them up. “Shh,” Jensen coos. “’s okay, sweetheart. ‘m here.”  
  
“Jensen…”  
  
“I know,” Jensen says softly. “Can we… Can we lie down? I just… I just wanna hold you.”  
  
Jared nods, letting Jensen lead him toward their bed. He curls up against Jensen’s chest, his eyes sliding closed. “He said that you didn’t know how to treat me,” Jared mutters. “Said that my place was on my hands and knees.”  
  
“You know better than that,” Jensen says softly.  
  
“I just… I knew I had to go. ‘cause’a Ri.”  
  
“You did what you had to do, baby,” Jensen says softly, rubbing his hand up and down Jared’s back. “There’s nothin’ to say that once he was done with you that he wouldn’t’a come after Ri anyway. Or the girls. ‘m proud’a you, sweetheart. You protected our son and yourself.”  
  
~~~~~~  
  
“But I had’ta let him touch me,” Jared whispers miserably. “I just feel so fuckin’ dirty.”  
  
Jensen closes his eyes for a second, wishing like hell he could have been the one to rip the son of a bitch to shreds, over and over. “You’re not,” he says softly, firmly. “You’re still my beautiful, sweet, perfect mate. And I love you, so much.  
  
“I love you, too,” Jared breathes, snuggling closer.  
  
Jensen loses track of how long he lies there holding his trembling mate but he doesn’t care. He’s just happy Jared’s talking to him again, letting him touch him.  
  
Jared pulls away with a sniffle when there’s a knock at the door. Jensen glances down at Jared, smiling when his mate nods. “C’min,” he calls out, not at all surprised to see both their sons standing in the doorway. But he is surprised to see tears streaming down Riley’s cheeks. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“He had a nightmare,” Drew answers, clutching his little brother’s hand in his own. “I tried to help but he wants you or Dad.”  
  
“’s okay. C’mon,” Jensen urges, smiling as he watches Drew help Riley climb up onto their bed before climbing up himself.  
  
Riley immediately curls up against Jared’s chest. “Shh,” Jared coos, wrapping Riley up in his arms. “’s okay, puppy, Daddy’s here. It was just a bad dream.” Jared looks up, catching Jensen’s eyes over Riley’s head, a silent plea in those mesmerizing hazel depths.  
  
Jensen smiles and leans over, pressing a kiss to Jared’s forehead before pushing himself up off the mattress. Their girls are in their room, quietly playing and twin dimpled grins beam up at him when he opens the door. “C’mon, girls,” he urges, stooping down to pick them both up.  
  
Riley is still wrapped in Jared’s arms and Drew is sitting in the middle of the bed, their protective little Alpha silently watching over his Dad and his brother. Jensen smiles, his heart bursting with pride. Drew’s going to make an excellent Alpha one day.  
  
He sets the twins down on the mattress and crawls back in bed, all four kids between him and Jared. His mate smiles softly at him, accepting the kiss Jensen presses to his lips. Jensen sits up and watches as his mate and children fall asleep, finally feeling like maybe things are really going to be okay.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jared sighs softly as he closes their bedroom door, leaning back against the wood for a moment. All four kids are finally – blessedly – asleep and Jared kind of wants to spend a little time with his mate.  
  
It’s been two weeks since his breakthrough – breakdown – when he told Jensen everything and they’re slowly getting back to normal. He still isn’t entirely comfortable with too much touching yet, but he’s getting there. He almost feels like his old self again. He knows he’ll never be completely the same, but he’s damn close.  
  
He tilts his head, smiling at his mate. Jensen’s sprawled across the mattress, his face smushed into Jared’s pillow and one arm and leg stretched across Jared’s side. Inhaling deeply, he pulls off his t-shirt and pushes down his sleep pants, crawling into bed naked for the first time since he was taken.  
  
Jensen snuffles in his sleep, his arm wrapping around Jared’s waist without opening his eyes. But as soon as he feels bare skin, his eyes snap open and he looks up at Jared, all trace of sleep gone. “Jay?” he breathes.  
  
Jared dips down and presses a kiss to Jensen’s lips. “Hey,” he whispers. “I… I wanted to talk to you ‘bout a few things and then I was hopin’ maybe…” he trails off, biting down on his bottom lip. He doesn’t know if he’s really for actual sex but he’d like to try  _something_  at least.  
  
“Yeah, ‘course,” Jensen says quickly. He rolls over onto his side, his arm tightening around Jared’s waist, his fingers brushing back and forth over Jared’s hip.  
  
Jared settles down against the mattress, his fingers lightly trailing over Jensen’s arm. “Tomorrow, I want you to take me into the woods,” he says softly.  
  
Jensen’s eyes widen and he nods. “I… Yeah, sure. If that’s what you want, ‘course I will.”  
  
“I miss it,” Jared admits softly. “I… Even before… When you first told me that Chris and Steve found him there, I just… I haven’t felt comfortable. And I… I wanna go back. I miss it,” Jared repeats.  
  
“Whatever you want, baby. You know that,” Jensen promises. “And I’ll be right there with you.”  
  
“I know,” Jared breathes. “Thank you.”  
  
“No need’ta thank me but you’re welcome.” Jensen dips down and presses a kiss to his lips. “Was there somethin’ else?” he asks softly.  
  
“Oh, uh, yeah,” Jared mutters. “I, um… Crap…” Jared trails off, blinking helplessly up at Jensen. He knows what he wants to say – what he  _needs_  to say – but he can’t find the words.  
  
“Whatever it is,” Jensen says softly. “Just tell me. ‘s just me, sweetheart.”  
  
“I know,” Jared sighs. He slides his hand down Jensen’s arm, fingers curling around his wrist, slowly pulling Jensen’s hand toward his belly. “Have you ever thought about havin’ another baby?” Jared whispers.  
  
Jensen’s eyes widen and he presses down a little harder against Jared’s stomach. “I haven’t… I mean, I haven’t really thought about it,” Jensen admits. “Ri’s only two…”  
  
“I know but,” Jared huffs a soft sigh, “M’heat’s comin’ up in a few days and I was thinkin’…”  
  
“Really?” Jensen blurts out.  
  
Jared can’t help but chuckle. “Yeah. I mean, with my age, it could be the last one…” he trails off with a shrug.  
  
“You said when you were pregnant with Riley that you weren’t gonna do it again.”  
  
“I said that with all of them, Jensen.” Jared licks his lips, his fingers threading through Jensen’s against his stomach. “I want another one, Jen,” he admits.  
  
“Hell yeah,” Jensen breathes, dipping down to capture Jared’s lips in a dirty, heated kiss.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jensen reluctantly pulls away after a few moments, his heart already beating a little faster. “Jay,” he breathes, bringing his hand up to smooth the hair back off Jared’s forehead, his fingers trailing down the side of his face. He can smell the slightest hint of Jared’s arousal but the last thing he wants to do is push his mate into anything he’s not ready for.  
  
Jared smiles softly and snuggles impossibly closer. Jensen jerks slightly when he feels Jared’s hand brush across the front of his boxer briefs, the tentative touch causing him to inhale sharply. Jared’s smile widens, his dimples digging in deep enough that Jensen feels like he could easily drown in them. “I miss you,” Jared says softly. “I mean, I don’t know if…” he trails off, a pretty pink blush creeping across his cheeks.  
  
“Hey,” Jensen dips down and presses a kiss to the blood-warm skin over Jared’s sharp cheekbone, “’s okay. I miss you, too. Whatever you need, alright?” he asks pointedly.  
  
Jared nods and tucks his face against Jensen’s neck, his soft lips pressing against Jensen’s fluttering pulse. “Touch me?” Jared whispers, barely a breath.  
  
Jensen’s hand slides down Jared’s side then over, just barely brushing over his half-hard cock. Jared moans softly and it’s like music to Jensen’s ears. Curling his fingers around Jared’s shaft, he pulls Jared impossibly closer with his other arm, smiling when Jared’s hips jerk minutely, his cock twitching and hardening even more. “That’s it, baby,” Jensen rasps. “So beautiful, Jay. Love you so much.”  
  
“Love you, too,” Jared breathes.  
  
Jensen strokes Jared slowly, tentatively at first, wanting to make sure he’s perfectly okay with what they’re doing – what  _he’s_  doing. Jared grabs his shoulder with one hand, fingers digging into the muscle almost painfully, his breathing speeding up, the scent of his arousal getting thicker. Jensen would love nothing more than to spread Jared out beneath him and bury himself in that tight, wet heat but he highly doubts Jared’s really ready for that.  
  
Jensen’s cock is hard as a rock, leaking and aching, the drag from his soft cotton briefs even too much on his oversensitive tip. He’s trying to keep it away from Jared, wanting to focus solely on his mate’s pleasure and needs, but Jared shifts slightly, Jensen’s cock brushing against his thigh and Jensen can’t help but groan.  
  
Jared pulls his head back enough to look up at Jensen, his hazel eyes dark, blown-wide. “Jensen,” he whispers. “’s okay.”  
  
“Jay…”  
  
“No,” Jared interrupts softly. “I’m okay. Seriously.” He pauses, licking his lips as he reaches down and shoves his hand down the front of Jensen’s boxer briefs. “Take ‘em off,” he urges, his fingers ghosting up the underside of Jensen’s length.  
  
Jensen nods, letting go of Jared long enough to strip off his underwear before pulling Jared back to him. They end up stroking each other, eyes locked the whole time, sharing sweet kisses every now and then. After, Jared curls up in Jensen’s arms, sleepy and sated, and Jensen smiles, nuzzling into Jared’s hair. He hasn’t so much as kissed his mate in a little over a month and this all felt way better than a mutual hand-job really should have. He’s just glad that Jared’s at least willing to try, willing to let Jensen touch him again. Especially after he failed Jared so badly.  
  
He knew that he should have killed Mark at the very first threat to his mate but Jensen had been blinded by the rule from the council. And his poor, sweet Jared had to suffer for it. Jared may be getting better, may be getting over things but Jensen never will and he’ll never forgive himself. But those are his issues, not Jared’s.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, they leave the kids with Donna and Jensen takes him into the back yard, stopping right at the tree line. Jared freezes, staring into the trees, his heart pounding against his ribs. Jensen presses one hand to the small of his back, rubbing gentle, soothing circles into this skin. “We don’t have to today,” Jensen says softly. “We can work up to it.”  
  
“No,” Jared breathes, blinking finally, and turns his attention to Jensen. “I… I wanna do it.”  
  
“And we will but, like I said, we can work up to it. It doesn’t have to be today.”  
  
“My heat’s coming on any day now and hopefully I’ll be pregnant after that. I don’t… I don’t wanna put it off, Jen.”  
  
“Okay,” Jensen sighs, nodding his head. “Go on then. Shift and I’ll be right behind you.”  
  
Jared nods and presses a kiss to the side of Jensen’s lips. “Thank you,” he breathes right before shifting.  
  
He sniffs the ground, shaking his head a little. It’s been almost two months since he’s shifted and honestly, he feels a little off in his fur. Not uncomfortable or scared like when he was younger but just…  _off_. He glances up at Jensen, head tilted to the side, waiting. He wonders if Jensen can see the impatience in his eyes even in wolf form.  
  
“Okay,” Jensen chuckles. “’m comin’ impatient ass.”  
  
Well, that answers that question.  
  
Jared inhales deeply, his wolf calming immediately when he smells Jensen’s familiar scent. Jensen trots up to him, butting his head against Jared’s, licking at his muzzle. Jared sighs internally and leans against Jensen slightly, letting the soothing feeling of his mate blanket him. Jensen nudges him gently, his head pressing against Jared’s flank, and leads them into the woods. Jared’s more subdued than he’s ever been, a little nervous, but having Jensen there definitely helps. They end up in their clearing, napping in the afternoon sun, Jensen curled around Jared, his head laying on Jared’s neck. It’s still going to take time before Jared’s completely comfortable like he used to be but it’s definitely progress.  
  
That night, he joins the rest of his family for supper, in the dining room.  
  
Two days later, Jared wakes up, knowing that he’s in heat before he even opens his eyes. He whimpers, reaching out across the mattress for Jensen, his eyes snapping open when he finds the bed empty. His stomach cramps, slick pulsing thickly from his entrance and his cock so hard it aches and Jensen’s not here.  
  
Before he can do anything, their bedroom door crashes open and Jensen storms inside, kicking the door closed behind him. “Fuck, baby,” he growls as he stalks across the room, stripping as he moves.  
  
“Jensen,” Jared breathes, already flipping over onto his hands and knees. “Need you. Where were you?”  
  
“Took the kids to Mack and sent mom and dad to JD’s for a few days,” Jensen mutters, his hands sliding up the back of Jared’s thighs.  
  
Jared has a moment to be embarrassed that his mate kicked their family out of the house so they could have sex before the sensation of Jensen’s tongue lapping at his leaking hole makes him cry out and he’s suddenly glad his mate is brilliant and had the foresight to get rid of everyone.  
  
“Jensen,” he gasps, his thighs trembling, his fingers curling into fists in the sheets. He’d worried that he might not be able to do this, that he’d have a flashback or be assaulted by memories – that’s part of the reason he waited until his heat to try – but at the first feeling of Jensen’s hands on him, all doubt flies from his mind. This is Jensen, his mate, the love of his life and nothing can take away from that, can take that away from _him_.  
  
“Fuck, baby,” Jensen growls, his fingers digging into the meat of Jared’s ass, the words muffled where Jensen’s face is buried between his cheeks. “Smell incredible… taste so fuckin’ good.”  
  
Jensen licks and nips and sucks at his rim, working two thick fingers inside next to his tongue. Jared wants to cry and beg, demand that Jensen just get on with it but he knows that his mate won’t be rushed. Even though he’s in heat and he can easily take Jensen with no prep, it’s been over a month since they’ve done this and there’s no way Jensen will risk it.  
  
After what feels like forever, Jared’s patience wanes though, his heat spiking and Jared cries out, pushing himself up onto one hand, flailing blindly behind him. “Please,” he chokes out. “Oh, fuck… Please, Jen. N-need you. Please…”  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jared pleading has always been Jensen’s undoing.  
  
He pulls away, sliding his hands over Jared’s hips when his mate whines at the empty feeling left behind from his fingers and tongue being removed. “Shh, ‘s okay,” Jensen soothes. “I got’cha.”  
  
He gently tips Jared onto his side, scooting up against his back, shoving one arm under Jared’s neck, reaching blindly between them with the other hand. Jared whimpers when he presses forward, the tip of his cock easily sliding through the mess of Jared’s slick and Jensen’s own spit and breaching the almost too tight ring of muscle. Jared’s tighter than usual and Jensen’s tempted to stop and spend some more time prepping him but his ever-impatient mate thrusts his hips back, burying Jensen to the hilt. “Fuck,” Jensen gasps, his forehead pressing against the back of Jared’s neck, his chest heaving. “You okay?” he pants once he’s able to speak.  
  
“Yes,” Jared hisses. “Please, Jensen… For the love of God… Move!”  
  
Jensen wraps his arm around Jared’s waist and pulls his mate back completely against his chest, sweat-slick skin pressed together so tightly Jensen is having trouble telling where Jared ends and he begins. He doesn’t have a lot of leverage to thrust in this position but he loves having Jared this close and it’s easy for knotting. Besides, there’s no way this is going to last very long at all.  
  
Jared grabs his hand and twines their fingers together, resting their joint hold over his stomach, right below his belly button. Jensen’s not sure if the move is unconscious on Jared’s part or not but – even in the midst of mind-numbing pleasure and surrounded by Jared and his scent – the gesture isn’t lost on Jensen. He presses their hands a little harder against Jared’s abs and picks up a rhythm. He’s mostly just grinding the head of his cock against Jared’s prostate, occasionally pulling his hips back just enough to slam forward again, but it must be enough for Jared. His mate is mostly incoherent, moaning and writhing, his fingers clutching Jensen’s hard enough to almost hurt.  
  
All too soon – just like he knew would happen – Jensen can feel his knot swelling. He tries to slide their hands down, wanting to stroke Jared’s leaking, angry-red cock but Jared frantically shakes his head. “No,” he gasps. “Just this. So close. Knot me, Alpha.”  
  
Jensen moans harshly and presses forward as far as he can, his knot catching Jared’s rim. Jared practically _screams_ , his untouched cock twitching, his release hitting their hands and painting the sheet beneath them. The first wave of Jensen’s own climax hits so hard it’s almost painful and he clings tight to Jared, his teeth sinking into Jared’s neck hard enough to break the skin.  
  
Jared pretty much passes out right after and Jensen can see just the side of his face, the edge of a sated, content smile on his lips. He drifts off himself, still tied, still randomly pulsing his seed inside Jared.  
  
He wakes up a few hours later, his soft cock having slipped from Jared while they were asleep and his mate’s almost too-hot-to-touch flesh is back to his normal temperature. Jensen buries his nose in the crook of Jared’s neck, inhaling deeply. He smiles – his inner Alpha preening – when he scents the fact that Jared’s heat is over, that’s Jared’s pregnant.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jared smiles over at his sister, his hand sliding over his belly. His current set of twins – he’s going to fucking _kill_  Jensen after these kids are born – is thankfully being quiet for a change. At just over four months, he feels huge – bigger than he was with Brie and Lizzie – and he’s tired all the damn time.  
  
“So, twins again?” Meg teases.  
  
“Yeah,” Jared chuckles. “Just found out yesterday. The smaller one was being quite shy ‘til then, hidin’ behind their sibling.”  
  
Megan is carrying Riley and holding Drew’s hand while Jared has Liz and Brie. They’d just been out for a walk, Megan wanting to catch up and see how his appointment with Jim went. “So, how d’ya feel ‘bout that?”  
  
Jared glances down at his twin girls, smiling softly. “’m okay. I mean, ‘s not like I can do anything about it, ya know? But I really am okay. Jim agreed to be there the whole time, just in case, after what happened with the girls.” He pauses, glancing at her again and grins. “I made Jen sleep on the couch though.”  
  
“Oh my God,” Megan gasps, laughing loudly. “That’s awesome. All fear the mighty Alpha of Ackles’ pack!”  
  
Jared shakes his head, chuckling as well. “’mma let him stew for a couple’a more days ‘fore I forgive him…” he trails off, freezing at the scent of human. He  _knows_ that smell.  
  
“JT?” Megan says softly.  
  
“Sarah?” Jared gasps as he sees his adoptive mother walking toward them.  
  
She smiles brightly when she sees Megan, one hand over her chest. “Oh, Jared,” she breathes. “Did you finally see the error of your ways and leave that monster? Is this your wife?”  
  
“’m his sister,” Megan damn-near snarls, stepping slightly in front of both Jared and the girls. “And ‘m sorry, who the hell are you and why are you talkin’ to my brother that way?” Jared ducks his head, trying to hide his snicker. Megan’s as out-spoken and brass as any Alpha even though she’s a beta and she sure as shit isn’t sorry for anything.  
  
“I’m his mother!” Sarah snaps. Megan snorts and shakes her head.  
  
“What’d’ya want, Sarah?” Jared sighs. His back is starting to hurt and his ankles are swelling. The last thing he needs right now is to get into it again with her.  
  
“You have to come home with me, Jared,” Sarah says sadly. “It’s your father. He’s dying.”  
  
“Daddy?” Riley whispers, reaching out to him.  
  
Megan takes the girls and gives Riley to Jared. Ever since the thing with Mark, Riley’s been clingier than usual, especially around strangers – not that he sees many. “Shh, ‘s okay, puppy,” Jared whispers, pressing a kiss to his son’s cheek.  
  
There are tears in Sarah’s eyes when he looks up and once upon a time, that would’ve hurt him. Now, he honestly doesn’t have it in him to care. “Is that your son?” Sarah whispers.  
  
“Yes,” Jared says proudly. “My youngest. Well, until these trouble-makers are born,” he adds, smoothing his free hand over his very noticeably pregnant belly.  
  
“Jared,” Sarah gasps. “You… You let him do it again?”  
  
Jared rolls his eyes and sees the confusion on Meg’s face out of the corner of his eye. “’m not gettin’ into this again with you…” he starts.  
  
“We’ll worry about that later,” Sarah interrupts, waving one hand toward his stomach. “Now, come on. You need to come see your father before it’s too late. Of course, you’ll have to lie about where you’ve been for the last fourteen years and you’ll have to hide… that,” she wrinkles her nose and waves at his stomach again, “But I know that his dying wish is to see you.”  
  
“Jay?”  
  
Jared sighs softly, tension that he didn’t even realize he was holding flowing from his shoulders at the sound of Jensen’s voice. His mate steps up beside him, wrapping his arm around Jared’s waist, his palm splaying wide over Jared’s belly. “Hey, babe,” Jared whispers, leaning against Jensen’s side.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Mmhmm,” Jared hums, closing his eyes for a second, calming completely with the whiff of his mate’s scent.  
  
Jensen presses a kiss to his temple and steps away, standing beside Megan with their other kids. Jared looks over at them – at his family – and one of the twins kick him at the same time and a sense of peace flows through him. He turns back to Sarah, ignoring the scowl on her face directed at Jensen and smiles. “’m sorry that your husband is dying,” he says softly. “Truly I am, I almost lost my mate once, I know how hard this is. But he’s not my father. My family is here. And I will never hide a part of myself again or be ashamed of who I am. That’s not a lesson I wanna teach my kids.”  
  
“Jared, please…” Sarah pleads.  
  
“Papa!” Riley squeals, scrunching up his little nose as he shifts. He’s been doing that a lot lately, trying to keep up with his older siblings as well as showing off for his papa.  
  
“I see, puppy,” Jensen smiles.  
  
And because their older children think it’s some kind of game, they shift as well. Drew – protective little Alpha that he is – circles around Jared’s legs and growls his little puppy growl up at Sarah. Her face blanches and she takes a step back. “Jared,” she breathes.  
  
Jared sets Riley down with his siblings and shakes his head at her. “This is my family,” he repeats. “This is me. I’m thirty-two, not five. You can’t control me.” He turns to Jensen and smiles. “I’ll see you at home, ‘kay?” Jensen nods and Jared shifts, nosing at his children to get them moving toward the house.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jensen watches his beautiful mate trot off with their children, pride and fondness curling around his heart. “’mma head out, too,” Meg says softly, shifting as well and taking off after Jared.  
  
Jensen turns back to the human, frowning and tilting his head at the absolute fear on her face. “I don’t know the whole story,” he says, firm and gruff. “But I do know that you need to stop upsetting my mate. He’s pregnant, the last thing he needs is this stress.”  
  
“This is all your fault,” she hisses. “I had saved him. You turned him into a monster.”  
  
“Lady,” Jensen sighs, shaking his head. “You obviously never knew Jared if you think he’s capable of being a monster.” He turns away, heading toward home and his family but turns back one last time. “Stay away from my mate and my kids. And don’t come back onto my pack land.”  
  
He finds Jared in the back yard, lying on his side but watching their kids with that momma bear intensity that Jensen teases him for constantly. Jensen curls up behind him, shifting as well, and licks between his ears. Eventually the kids tire out and stumble over to them, curling up between their dad’s legs and falling asleep. Jensen stays awake, watching, just in case.  
  
His mom comes and gets the kids for dinner and as much as Jensen doesn’t want to, he shakes Jared awake. Sleepy hazel eyes blink up at him and Jensen runs his hand through Jared’s fur. “’m sorry, baby. I hated to wake you but it’s almost supper time.”  
  
Jared sighs and shifts, snuggling closer to Jensen. “Is it wrong that I don’t feel bad about that?” Jared asks softly, nuzzling under Jensen’s jaw.  
  
Jensen rubs his hand over Jared’s belly, smiling when he feels a tiny foot or hand pressing against his palm. “No,” he replies, soft but firm. “She never accepted you, sweetheart. You have every right.”  
  
Jared sighs again and pulls back enough to look up at him. “’m tired, Jen,” he whispers.  
  
Jensen frowns slightly, concerned about how hard this pregnancy is hitting Jared. Jensen gets up and lifts Jared into his arms, carrying him into the house. “I’ll take you on upstairs and let you rest. I’ll bring up something for you to eat later, okay?”  
  
“Mmhmm,” Jared hums, his head resting on Jensen’s shoulder, already mostly back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jared groans, curling up as much as his seven and a half month pregnant belly will allow. Jim frowns slightly, removing the blood pressure cuff. “That bad, kiddo?”  
  
“I don’t know how much longer ‘mma be able to make it, Jim,” Jared admits, eternally grateful that they somehow were able to talk Jensen into letting Jim in to see him alone.  
  
“Well, the pups look good but you’re on bed rest ‘til they come,” Jim says gruffly. “This isn’t a suggestion or a request. You have to do it. And as much as I know you hate the idea, I think going ahead with the C-section is the best option.”  
  
Jared sighs and squeezes his eyes closed, trying not to feel like a failure for not being able to deliver their twins naturally. Jim pats him on the shoulder, smiling softly, his blue eyes kind, when Jared reopens his eyes. “It’s nothin’ to be ashamed of, son,” Jim says softly. “This is your fifth pregnancy and your body just can’t handle delivering twins again. I mean, you might be okay, but with what happened with the girls, I’d rather not risk it.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jared sighs. “I know. Thanks, Jim.”  
  
“Sure thing, Jay.” Jim smiles and stands up, once again patting his shoulder. “You’re at thirty weeks now, I’d like to get you to at least thirty-four or thirty-five, somewhere around there. The longer, the better. So rest and take it easy. I’ll check in with you in a few days.”  
  
Jared closes his eyes again while Jim packs up his equipment and leaves. A few minutes later, the door opens again and Jensen gently sits down on the edge of the bed near his hip. “Hey, sweetheart,” Jensen says softly, brushing Jared’s hair off his forehead. “How’d it go?”  
  
“’m on bed rest,” Jared sighs, trying to bite back the tears stinging his eyes. “And he said… He’s gonna do the C-section. Doesn’t want to take any risks.”  
  
Jensen leans down and presses a kiss to his lips. “I happen to agree,” he says softly.  
  
“But, Jen…”  
  
“No, no buts,” Jensen cuts in. “There’s nothin’ wrong with needin’ some help, baby.”  
  
“’s just… It’s hard, ya know?” Jared whispers, a few tears breaking free despite how hard he’s trying to hold them back. “I’ve delivered all our other kids…”  
  
“And you’re still delivering these two,” Jensen says softly. “Just with a little help to make sure that all three of you will be okay.”  
  
“Lay with me?” Jared asks quietly.  
  
“’course, love,” Jensen murmurs, carefully crawling up onto the mattress behind Jared, his arm wrapping around his waist, his palm on Jared’s belly. “It’s all gonna be okay.”  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Three weeks later, Jensen’s pacing around his office, a sickening feeling in his stomach, an ominous sensation that something’s just not right swirling around in his brain. His blood runs cold when he hears a loud, pain-filled scream followed almost immediately by a low, mournful howl. He’s running before he even realizes he’s moving, dialing Jim as he sprints up the stairs.  
  
“Now,” he barks into the phone.  
  
He crashes into their bedroom, running to Jared’s side, sliding on his knees to the side of the bed. Jared’s of course already shifted and Jensen can see him bearing down. Worse, there’s a fairly large pool of fresh blood beneath Jared’s tail.  
  
Jensen grabs Jared’s muzzle, forcing wild, unfocused hazel eyes to look at him. “No,” Jensen commands. “Stop pushin’, Jare.” Jared whines pitifully, pawing weakly at Jensen’s arm. “I know but I called Jim. You gotta hang on for me, okay?”  
  
Jensen looks up, damn-near growling when Jim and – to his surprise – Eric come running into the room. Jim shoves a towel under Jared’s lower half, not even looking at Jensen as he says, “Calm down, boy, or I’ll kick yer ass out. Eric’s here to help me save your mate and your pups.”  
  
Jensen nods, climbing onto the mattress and pulling Jared’s head into his lap, absently rubbing his fingers between Jared’s ears. Eric slips a needle into the back of Jared’s neck and after a few tense moments, the anesthesia takes affect and Jared’s completely asleep. Jim gently rolls him onto his back, his huge pregnant belly on display as Eric slips a modified oxygen mask over Jared’s snout. Jim glances up at him, holding up a scalpel. “’m about to cut open your mate, Jensen. Sure you wanna stay?”  
  
“’m not gonna leave him here alone,” Jensen grunts out, his tone gruff and thick. He glances up at Jim and Eric, nodding once. “Just… please save them.”  
  
Jim nods and makes a small incision at the bottom of Jared’s stomach. The coppery tang of Jared’s blood makes Jensen wince, his inner Alpha clawing at his brain, wanting him to attack and tear apart the beta that’s hurting his mate. Jensen clenches his jaw and watches as Jim sticks his hands inside the incision. Jensen inhales deeply and focuses on Jared’s face, rubbing through the soft fur, mindful of the mask that’s helping him breathe.  
  
There’s a wet sound and Jensen looks up in time to see Jim pull out a blood-soaked, tawny-brown and white pup. Eric takes the little body and cleans it up, gently rubbing one knuckle along its small chest. There’s a soft, watery whine and Eric smiles up at Jensen, wrapping the pup in a towel and laying it down on the other side of the bed. “A male Alpha,” Eric says softly, what sounds a little like pride and affection in his tone.  
  
They hadn’t been able to find out the sexes ahead of time – both twins extremely shy every time they went to an appointment – and Jensen feels tears streaming down his cheeks as he leans down, whispering in Jared’s ear just in case his mate can hear him. “Got us another little boy, sweetheart. An Alpha.”  
  
There’s another wet sound and Jensen looks up again, watching Jim hand the second pup off to Eric. He repeats the same process of cleaning it up and trying to get it breathing but after a few moments of silence, Eric frowns, rubbing a little harder.  
  
“Eric?” Jensen grits out.  
  
“Hold on, Jensen,” Eric mutters, distracted.  
  
While Eric works on the pup, Jim cleans Jared up and stitches the incision. After what feels like the longest few minutes of his life, Jensen hears that small, puppy whine and lets out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Eric sighs and gives him another small smile. “A female omega.”  
  
Jensen chokes on a half-laugh, half-sob and leans over to Jared again. “Hear that, baby? A little girl omega.”  
  
Jim gently rolls Jared back onto his side and Eric starts cleaning up their equipment. “He’ll be out for a few hours yet,” Jim says, sounding tired yet happy. “Leave the mask on him. He should be good when he wakes up. But if you need, call me. We’ll come by tomorrow to check on y’all.”  
  
Jensen nods, looking at the two doctors – his friends – in turn, not at all ashamed of the tears he can’t stop. “Thank you. Both of you.”  
  
Eric and Jim smile and nod, letting themselves out quietly, leaving Jensen alone with his mate and their newborn pups.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jared wakes up slowly, whining softly at the slight pain in his belly. There’s something weird and plastic on his nose and he lifts his paw to lazily swipe at it. Jensen’s chuckle rumbles through him and Jared glances up at his mate, growling softly when Jensen grabs his paw. “’s okay, love,” Jensen says quietly. “I’ll get it.”  
  
Jared watches as his mate reaches up and removes whatever the hell that is and sets it aside. Jared inhales deeply, sneezing at the two new scents in the room. He looks down between his legs, sees two tawny and white pups nursing and snaps his wide eyes back up to Jensen, then back down at the pups, whining and nosing at them. They don’t smell like him and Jensen and for a moment, Jared’s confused.  
  
“Jim and Eric,” Jensen explains, nodding at the pups when Jared looks up at him again. “Jim did the C-section and Eric helped. They’ll smell like us in bit.” Jared blinks slowly, still tired. “Rest, love,” Jensen coos softly. “We’ll be here when you wake up.”  
  
The next time Jared opens his eyes, the pups are sleeping curled in a tight ball between him and Jensen. His mate smiles and leans forward, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Can you shift?”  
  
Jared winces when he does, glancing down to see the line of neat stitches along his lower abdomen. “Ow,” he whines. He looks down at his pups again, smiling. “They’re gonna be close,” he says softly, glancing up at Jensen.  
  
“Mmhmm,” Jensen hums in agreement.  
  
“We have any thoughts on names?” Jared asks softly, smiling when sleepy eyes blink open – one set green the other hazel.  
  
“Hope,” Jensen murmurs, lightly stroking one finger down their little girl’s back.  
  
“I love it,” Jared whispers. “Hmm, now for him?”  
  
“Matthew?”  
  
Jared nods, copying Jensen and gently petting their son. “Mattie… So, three boys and three girls, two of each. How’d we manage that?” Jared teases.  
  
Jensen chuckles softly and shakes his head. “No clue,” he mutters.  
  
Donna knocks on the door shortly after that, bringing in the rest of the kids. Jared and Jensen watch as their older children shift and curl around their new siblings, an adorable puppy pile of tawny-brown and white fur. Jared looks over at Jensen, smiling at the grin on Jensen’s face. It’s been an amazing fourteen years and Jared honestly can’t wait to see how the rest of their lives turn out.

 


End file.
